21
by vaylortales
Summary: ...But it was never tiring, she was a blessed goddess given to him by God... Read to know. A story filled with suspense, humor and romance. Plese review. R&R. Warning :- Rated T for Language, violence and a few sexy themes ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **:- First fanfic for fairy tail, it was_ supposed_ to be a one-shot but plot bunnies are getting in the way... .

_May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me..._

**Disclaimer** :- I do not own fairy tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

R&R

* * *

**21**

**Chapter 1: Agony**

* * *

Not for a single day, by therefore once that the man ever left his seat. He had been seen there for quite some time now that he has been waiting for an opportunity to get back to his one-sided beloved best friend and wanting to know the root of their friendship destruction. While still afar from the point of meeting, still afar from the point of truth, lacking strategy to what he was supposed to do. Being left, dumbfounded, he bangs his head on the mahogany table and grunted as he stares at his phone, waiting for a call and sighed.

'Not a single explanation and you left me hanging.' And her smiling face began to appear in his memories, flashing for a second in his very mind. 'Why?'

It wasn't such a long time ago, when they first met. They were kids in love. The boy would always get into trouble and sooner after that, the girl would come and lecture him until her words were half-filled into his ears. _But it was never tiring, she was a blessed goddess given to him by God._

'Were you even listening?' a scarlet red haired maiden, projected her voice, as she was seemingly demanding in people to pay attention to her. 'I said, were you even listening?'

He arched back into his seat, regaining his composure, and simply replied with a 'mmhmm'. The meeting continued for long hours, and he was already daydreaming.

'Natsu!' The scarlet red haired maiden exclaimed, causing everyone else in the room to tremble in fear. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eye brows were arched to express her annoyance and anger at the same time. Somehow to his reaction, he did not shudder, to him, it was nothing to by-pass his fear.

'Yeah, I think I need to go out.' The lean, tall, muscular young man with a slightly tan skin tone, black onyx eyes and spiky pink-colored hair to compliment his dark eyes stood up and approaches the door.

'We are in the middle of a meeting, but it seems to me, you have been day dreaming.' The woman responded in a daunting way.

'Whatever.' The pink-haired man rolled his eyes and left only to close the door behind him, not caring to hear her shriek to everyone else in the meeting room.

As he walk passed the hallway, hands in his pocket, wearing a distant look in his eye, he made his way through the hallway into the bar, a place where he lets loose of his fury and agony. He chose a seat at the counter while a waitress served him his usual cocktail.

'Good afternoon, Natsu.' The young waitress of below average height greeted him. She had a decent smile, and a long, white hair which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest. She had an upward ponytail which was tying the part of her hair that was covering her forehead.

'Good afternoon, Mira-san.' He responded, in his usual, deep toned, moisturizing the fact that he was nearly slaughtered in the meeting due to his daydreams and personal problems.

'You're out early, considering the meeting had not yet ended.' The blanquette maiden assumed as she was drying a glass with a cloth.

'It was boring.' He responded, and the conversation had merely ended with a long distant silence. The blanquette had only smiled to his answer and continued doing her usual chore behind the counter.

As he was sipping down his cocktail, another figure appeared before him, a young petite girl with short white hair and blue eyes smiled before him. She raised her hand, and greeted him only to leave the pink-haired man to reply a static 'hi'.

She sat beside the pink haired man and stared at the young lad, tilted her head and smiled at him. This has been on-going for the past few months since she left.

'Natsu…'

'Lisanna, I don't want to be bothered right now,' he closed his eyes and sighed as he interrupted the other blanquette girl before she finished her sentence.

'I was hoping if you want to go out for a day, you seemed down.' She cheered him up and brought both of her hands together to make a light clap. 'Mira-nee, can I have a drink?' Her attention was diverted to her sister, whom was tending behind the counter. 'So what do you think?' she draws back her attention to the pink-haired lad whom seemed to re-consider her offer.

He lifted his head and gaze at her face, which caused her to blush a little and feel a little bit uncomfortable. 'Fine.'

She blinked. Out of disbelief that the pink-haired lad would accept her invitation. Another blink. And she smiled, believing it was her victory. She stood up, and faced to him. '9 pm by the fountain, see you later.' And with that, she left.

'You don't have to force yourself you know.' The scarlet red haired maiden interrupts him. She took a seat to his left and browsed through a set of menu book.

'Er…erza?' He stuttered, and was surprised. Heavy downpour of sweat was coming out of his skin, as he was shaking in fear. 'The meeting…weren't you supposed to be in the meeting?'

'You were supposed to be in the meeting as well, but you left.' The red-haired demanded still browsing through the menu book.

'I…I have a logical explanation for it.'

'Forget it, I dismissed them all as soon as you left.' She smiled. There was a long silence in between the time and the pink-haired lad could be seen staring into emptiness, carrying a burdened and sad look in his eyes.

'It seems like they have found her.' Erza began, as she munched her strawberry short cake.

Natsu was stunned and her words brought him back to reality. He then observed her, hoping that Erza would have said more than that.

'Don't bother, she won't come back.' Erza quickly draw her judgement as she kept a cool, straight face while eating her strawberry short cake.

'I didn't say anything.' Natsu claimed, as he crossed his arms. By the time he claimed his pride and dignity, Erza had finished her short cake and drank down her warm cup of English tea.

'Don't you have a 'date' later?' Erza immediately changed the subject, not wanting him to become curious of her.

'Like I care.' Natsu responded, which caused Erza to glare at him. 'Fine, fine, I'll go now.'

'Remember your mission tonight,' Erza whispered to him as he walked past him.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** :- Please review my story, so that i know people actually read and love/like or find faults in it. I do take_ constructive criticism_ very seriously so if you wanted to criticize then be professional, or I just wouldn't even bother reading it... PM or comment if you like if you have suggestions, I don't bite.

_May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me..._

**Disclaimer** :- I do not own fairy tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

R&R

**21**

**Chapter 2: City of lights**

* * *

Magnolia was the city of lights at night. Busy streets to fabulous neon lights to amazing entertainment, it was a lively place to live in, and others will doubt they ever sleep but somehow, not everyone in town seems to be enjoying the city of lights.

Four large blades cycle in a never ending rhythm and the sound of air being beaten into submission. From a distant, a silhouette of figures could be seen inside a helicopter. The moonlight shone over the entrance of the helicopter and the light reflects to the brown eyes which belonged to the figure that stood near the entrance.

'Are you ready? We're closing in to the target area.' The man asked in which the woman returns a nod. The helicopter then was driven near to the 'target area' as per what the man had said. 'Remember your mission.'

'This will take 15 minutes…' The figure confidently responded as it jumps from the helicopter and landed onto a building. '…or less.'

Not far from the building, was the midnight parade festival, and the pink-haired man could be seen walking in the street with the blanquette. The look in his face, tells us how uninterested he was, in these events, but there was not anything he could do since the blanquette insisted him going with her tonight.

'Natsu, let's go ride that wheel!' The blanquette suggests. The poor pink-haired man could only sighed and nod, not wanting to argue more, and hoped that the event would end soon.

A man ran through the streets of magnolia, into the midnight parade festival. The civilians that passes by gave him strange looks but he ignored them. He knew that he was being chased and all he needed to do was to run for his life.

Natsu was being dragged by the blanquette to the wheel ride when suddenly the man ran passed him. The wrist watch that he had been wearing for his 'date' had started blinking notifying that his mission had started.

'Lisanna,' he began and the blanquette nods. Both of them immediately followed the man who had just passed them.

The man kept running, without any particular idea of where to hide or stop, he had arrived at an alley. He pressed himself against the wall and breathed heavily.

It took only a few seconds for him to realize that footsteps could be heard, as if they were getting closer. The man trembled in fear, hoping that somebody would come to save him. As he prayed, the sound of footsteps was gone. He peeked from behind the wall, only to find that the _coast is clear_. The man then sighed in relief but suddenly he was shuddering in fear at the figure before him. It was dark, and the moonlight barely shine over the figure. He fidgeted his view, squinted his eyes, hoping to get a better view of the figure. The man then looks down at the figure and widens his eyes in shock.

Even in darkness, he could scarcely see the figure that had a bodacious curve, and a pair of beautiful brown eyes. She wore a black leather feather jacket with black skinny trousers and a pair of black high-heeled boots.

_'A woman?!'_ The man thought as he was in shock.

The woman had only looked up at him, smirked and punched him to the ground. The woman continued to pummel him while the man was lying helplessly on the ground.

'I'll do anything, please do not kill me!' The man protested. It didn't take her long enough for her to take out a magnum revolver. The silver shining metal was pointed directly to the man's forehead.

'I'm just doing my job.' She replied as she triggered a shot onto his forehead causing the man to rain blood as the bullet pierced through his head.

'Head shot,' the woman smirked, satisfied with her work as she places her gun back into a holster located at her left thigh.

Somewhere in the streets located near the murdered location, the pink-haired lad was running, hoping to catch up with the man that ran passed him. Not long before, he heard one shot, and ran towards the alley. As soon as he arrived, he found a dead man lying on the corner and a bullet covered in blood lying on the ground. He was sickened by the scene and took out his cell.

'Lisanna, it's me, I think I found him.'

* * *

Morning came too soon, since the tragedy occurred. The pink-haired lad was sitting in the meeting room together with the blanquette, and facing them was their greatest nightmare in fear, the scarlet red haired woman.

'I think you need a logical explanation to why the both of you have failed this mission?' the red-haired woman interrogated.

The blanquettes shook and apologized for countless times. 'It's my fault, Erza, if I weren't slacking in the mission, we would've succeeded.' Erza closed her eyes, not wanting her emotions to judge the situation.

'I'm sorry…' the blanquette apologized and this time, it might have been the zillionth time.

'Stop apologizing,' the pink-haired man cuts her sentence and finally gave in. 'I'll see the details.'

'I'd assure you do that, considering that the person whoever he is, killed our target.' Erza groaned in frustration. 'Fortunately our hacking team is currently in the process of obtaining footage of the murderer.'

The red-haired woman regained her composure and stood up straight. 'Lisanna, you will be assigned to another mission with the gamma team, and so you are dismissed.'

'Ye..yes ma'am.' Lisanna stuttered as she responded the woman who is far superior to her. the blanquette stood up and left the meeting room.

Natsu was left alone with Erza, and he wandered off in his deep thoughts, getting ready to be lectured and scolded by the red-haired woman.

'You, Natsu, have a special mission, requested directly from above.' The pink-haired man did not replied as he seemed not too keen with his 'punishment'.

'I thought I would be getting a beating or two because I screwed up.'

'I would beat you up dead if it weren't for the law but it seems that the above wanted you to do this mission.'

The pink-haired man kept quiet, getting ready to digest the information that he was about to be told.

'Good, seems like you're ready to listen.'

'What did you expect, for me to rage?'

Erza just raised one eye brow and crossed her arm onto her chest. There was a minute of silence before she walked to the computer, and displayed his new mission.

'I have been informed that the dead man, whom was supposed to be our target, had connections to the people involved in human trafficking, and not only that, he was supposed to be an informant for the dark organization called organization XIII , recently, the dark organization had been spotted to be on the move, they are also involved with corruptions with the prime minister. One of their illegal activities include selling organs which would explain the increase in murdering rates.'

'Where do I come in?'

'Your role is to investigate more about this organization XIII, I have sent out recruits to completely wipe out their black market and illegal activities, not leaving a trace behind.'

'Sounds fair. When do I begin?'

'Now, you were given the privilege to use any measure you find necessary into investigating organization XIII. This mission is exclusively for you.'

The pink haired man stood up and walked to the door.

'Remember not to screw it, or this time, it will be your head.' Erza warned which causes the pink-haired man to smirk and walk out of the meeting room, closing the wooden sound-proof door behind him.

* * *

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:- please review, thanks, and feel free to tell or pm me for any suggestions. And FYI, I take _constructive criticism_ very seriously, so if you want to criticize, be professional in criticizing or else I wouldn't even bother responding to it.

_May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me..._

**Disclaimer** :- I do not own fairy tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

R&R

* * *

**21**

**Chapter 3: A new mission**

* * *

Somewhere in a white house, two people could be seen walking through the hallway while they were escorted by a few men in black. One handsome young man of average height held a metallic briefcase, walking beside him was a young woman, with brown orbs and blonde hair of shoulder length. The two, stopped in front of a door, while the men in black opens the door in front of them. The two then continues to walk through the door and only to find three figures sitting at a high platform. The young man left the briefcase on the table, only to be carried away by a man in black suit.

'I heard that you have successfully killed the informant,' One of the voice began. It was a deep voice, almost cold and terrifying.

'Yes sir, my assistant here has gathered data and information regarding organization XIII, all the reports are inside the briefcase, sir.' The blond responded, without hesitation.

'Excellent, just as they say, miss Heartfilia.' Another voice complimented the blonde for her success. This time, it was a voice that belonged to a female.

'Apparently, a hunter's guild has sent one of their best men to investigate about organization XIII; he will provide assistance to your true mission.'

'I pardon to be rude, sir, but why would they send their men to investigate, isn't it our job?' the orange-haired handsome young man questions the figure.

'According to what I heard, he sounds reliable with his skills, of course, to eradicate evil; we use every possible means to annihilate them.' The voice responded. 'Or do you oppose our intelligence, Loke?' the voice then became sharp and petrifying.

'No sir.' The orange-haired man immediately responded.

'Very well, you are dismissed, Loke.'

'Sir!' Loke responded to the voice and walks out of the chamber. As the door closes behind him, the voice began.

'It was a terrible loss that you have to assassinate the informant, he would have been of good use to us.' The female voice sighed of regret.

'I apologize, ma'am, it was a difficult decision, in order to gain their trust.' The blonde, replied to the voice.

'Of course, but you did compiled us a report analysis based on your investigation, with the help of your assistant.'

'Certainly ma'am,'

'You have another mission,' the male voice interrupts. The blonde paid close attention, ready herself to take in the information. 'The hunter, whom was sent to investigate about organization XIII will notify you through your cell, you are strictly prohibited for direct contact with this hunter due to your main mission.'

'I understand sir,' the blonde replied.

'He will report to you within a week, by the time, you are given the privilege for a break.'

'Thank you sir, that is very kind of you.'

'This is for your job well done.'

The blonde then left the meeting chamber, while being escorted by a few men in black. Outside the chamber, stood an orange-haired man, whom was waiting patiently for the blonde to come out.

'Lucy!' he called, as he adjusted his glasses. The blond only looked at him, causing the blond to stare directly at his eyes. Loke bolted right up, and was petrified of the sight. 'I'm sorry, I questioned the judge.'

'If it weren't for you, we could have been punished, where have your disciplines gone to?' the blonde arched her eyebrows and stared at the man.

'so, what are you doing for the week?' Loke asked the blond. The blond tilted her head, thinking of what to answer.

'I haven't decided yet,'

'I know!' Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and stared with his shining eyes deep into her brown orbs. 'Let's go to the beach, it should be a you and me time.'

The blonde sighed. 'What should I do with a _womanizer_ like you?' the orange haired man felt as if three arrows were stabbed behind his back.

'You're mean, you know that.' He puppy eyed the blonde, causing the blonde to grunt and walk away. 'Lucy, don't leave me alone!'

Somewhere in Magnolia, there was a hunter's guild, it was always noisy, there was always a show-down, the guild was always filled with laughter and happiness, except for one, whom had lost his one-sided beloved best friend.

Although the laughter and a few show downs were there to fill the emptiness, the man didn't find it all amusing, he kept on his frowning expression, staring at his cell phone while his head laid on the table. He sighed, grunted, pretty much sulked in his own world. That was when his cell phone blinked, much to his disbelief, he sat back straight and quickly grabbed his phone, only to find his biggest depression. It was not her. Just some service chain messages.

'You won't get to see her if you sulk all day,' another man appeared before him, tall, with dark blue eyes and raven-haired hair.

'Why don't you get some clothes on.' The man responded, not looking at him.

'What the…you want to have a go?' The other man vexed the other man only to be interrupted by the scarlet red-haired woman.

'Enough!' she managed to let out a single word that made the entire guild quiet and the two men shaking in fear. She diverted her attention to the raven-haired man and stared at him scanning from top to bottom. 'Seriously Gray, get your clothes on, before someone dies in public seeing you naked.'

The raven-haired man jolted upwards causing him to reply with a yes ma'am and grabbed a few clothes and wore them on. 'If I see you two bickering again, I swear I will make the both of you cry like you never have before. Do you understand?'

The two nodded, and the scarlet-red haired woman smirked in satisfaction, as she left the two, only causing the both of them to send eye contacts (with a few knifes and daggers) with each other.

Hours have passed and the both of them sat on the table, quiet, not talking to each other, that is, until Gray, the raven-haired man decide to break the silence. 'So, I see she doesn't talk to you nowadays,'

The pink-haired man grunted and simply replied with a 'mmhmm' feeling a little annoyed and irritated by the raven-haired man's appearance.

'Look, I know you're mad, and all that, but I don't think she's the kind of a person who would leave you hanging, she must have her reasons.' Gray continued. 'she really likes it with us, hanging around the guild with us, and she always looks happy.' Gray continued on talking and Natsu had only let one ear in and out, stubbornness has always been in his genes. 'You see, the point is, if you really care for her, then you should just tell her, and not wait.'

'I don't know a single thing about her whereabouts, how am I supposed to tell her, what do you expect, some kind of a miracle for us to meet up somewhere under the sunny beach?'

'I think you have gone crack, let's just hang-out at the beach for the rest of the week.'

'I can't I have a mission.'

'Then let's just go on Friday, what do you say?'

Simultaneously at the same time, another person, suggested to go to the beach on a Friday.

'Come on, Lucy, what do you say…Friday, the beach, relaxation, I'll stay as far away if you want, after all I'll be there just as your partner-in-crime.' Loke pleaded the blonde who doesn't look like she was interested.

'Okay fine, like anything could go wrong?' The blonde responded.

* * *

to be continued...

**A/N** :-

I know I know, you must be wondering...'when is the NaLu moment going to show up?' or 'enough with the Natsu sulking/emo-ing so get on with the NaLu stuff' and boy do i have good news...i re-wrote the plot and made plot twist, whether you see or not see any NaLu, well that depends..to the...ahem...their development, but this is a NaLu fanfic anyway (duhh~ obviously) so i can assure you, there will be, and i know in the next chapter, you will love it. i hope...so please review and R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:- please review, thanks, and feel free to tell or pm me for any suggestions. And FYI, I take constructive criticism very seriously, so if you want to criticize, be professional in criticizing or else I wouldn't even bother responding to it.

_May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me..._

Disclaimer :- I do not own fairy tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

R&R

* * *

**21**

**Chapter 4: Fateful encounter**

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me.' The blonde fumed. The blonde was laying down on the recliner chair beneath a umbrella, sun-tanning while the orange-haired man, adjusting his glasses, while continuously flirting with his partner, the blond.

'You have the most beautiful eyes, my lady.' He complimented, only to be ignored by the blonde. He continued to further shower the blonde with his catchy sweet words, but being ignored. 'You're cruel, Lucy,' he finally gave in. he saw another vilopcious woman, passes by as she winks at him. 'Hot mama, say Lucy I'll be right back.' Informing Lucy while his eyes were completely locked onto the figure.

'ugh pervert.' Lucy snorted. The beach had a peaceful scenery, Lucy closed her eyes and listen to the sounds of the wave, only to be interrupted by her womanizer partner.

'Lucy, I bought you fruit juice, it's good for your beautiful skin.'

'You're not as useless as I thought you were,'

'Ouch, that hurts Lucy.' The blond just rolled her eyes, ignoring the orange-haired.

'Run along now, I need rest.' Loke waved at her, as he left, passing by a couple whom was walking towards the blonde.

The couple stopped infront of Lucy. 'Lu..Lu-chan?' The petite, blue haired woman called out to the blond, and beside her was a tall, muscular and black-haired. His most distinct feature was his metallic piercing. 'It is you right, Lu-chan?'

'Levy…I…' standing up and the blunette jumps to hug the blonde, causing the blonde to stand helplessly, not knowing what to say.

'It is you! I missed you so much, where have you been hiding?' She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

'Just…here and there,' the piercing man beside the blunette caught the blonde's eye. The man just gazed at her and raised one eyebrow. 'Have you two started dating since I've been gone?'

The two jolted upwards, their reaction caught the blonde's eye causing her to smirk.

'We…we are not dating, I…I just wanted to go to the beach, and Gajeel insisted on tagging along.' The blunette reassured the blonde, but she wasn't convinced. Gajeel on the other hand kept quiet and just 'tch' her reaction.

'The little girl couldn't even protect herself, so I came along.' He interrupted. Levy on the other hand blushed.

'A..anyway, I'm going to grab some snow cones, see you later Lu-chan.' The two couples left almost immediately, leaving the blonde alone.

After a few hours of sun-tanning under the sun, Loke could be seen sitting under the shade with Lucy beside him, Loke, as usual, flirting with her partner. When suddenly, two kids, in front of her eyes were arguing, one pink-haired and one blonde. 'Hmm, reminds me of us.' She smiled as she mumbled

'You look happy,' Loke interrupts her smiling moment. 'Let's get married and have kids like them then,'

Lucy face palmed her forehead, 'This guy doesn't understand the line between the leader and the assistant.' While tuning out of whatever sweet talks Loke showers her, Lucy paid attention to the two kids, observing them as she reminisces to her past.

On the other side of the A raven-haired man could be seen surfing on the large waves, while another blunette with curly hair cheered on the man as he surfs on the ocean. The scarlet-red haired woman was suntanning under the shade and sitting beside her was the pink-haired man.

'Juvia is trying hard to get Gray's attention, doesn't she?' The scarlet red-haired woman began. 'But I admire her motivation, it makes me think that I should work hard too right?'

'Hey, Erza, I have been thinking…' the pink haired man questions her back.

'hmm?'

'Is it too late for me to move on?' Erza didn't respond. 'I don't know what to do,'

'I can't answer that for you, that you have to figure it out yourself.' Erza passed the sun lotion to Natsu and he was annoyed. 'Here rub this behind my back,'

'What am I a slave?'

'Pretty much like that,'

He sighed. 'Alright then, I'll give you my shining rub of fire!'

Erza ignored him, she just smiled as she observed the two lovers in front of her eyes.

'There, I'm going to go and grab a hot-dog,'

'And pray for a miracle…' Erza mumbled.

'What?!'

'Nothing, just go.'

He 'pfft' and stood up, walking to the food stall and searched for a hot-dog stand. He stood at the stand as he waited for his food. As soon as he turns, he bumps into a girl.

'I'm sorry,' The girl apologizes.

'It's oka…hey Lisanna!'

The blanquette raised her head and stared at the pink-haired man.

'Oh Natsu, I'm so happy to see you here, it must be fate!' she jumps next to Natsu and grabbed his arm. 'Let's go over there!' and the both of them left the area.

The blonde walked past the hot dog stand and stares at the pink hair.

'Is that him?' she thought. 'Nah, that's not possible,'

Natsu brought back his hot dog to his spot and ate them, as the blunette flirts with the raven-haired man.

'Oh Gray-sama, you were wonderful today, Juvia is so proud of Gray-sama.'

'Thank you Juvia, uhh, surfing is wonderful on the great day,' Gray felt awkward and Juvia continues to swoon over Gray.

'Gray.' A voice called.

Gray lifted his face and saw a figure in front of him, orange-hair with glasses, he immediately responded. 'Loke!'

'How have you been?' he stares at the blunette causing her to blush 'Is that your woman?'

'Juvia wishes to be Gray-sama's woman' Juvia mumbled.

'I've been great, come and sit with us, let's have a chat. I'll introduce you to my friends.' Loke joined the group and winked at Juvia. 'This is Juvia, our water woman, she deals with a lot of aquamarine mission and she's really good at it, that's Natsu, he likes to eat spicy food, and that's Erza, she's my squad leader.'

'Erza…? You mean Erza Scarlet?'

Erza arched her eyebrow. 'Yes, Erza Scarlet.'

'In that case, I'd like to introduce myself to you as Loke, I work for ERA,'

'You work for ERA?'

'Yes, you are my colleague's woman, I wouldn't dare to flirt with you.'

'That's thoughtful of you,'

'Unless you want to be my woman?' Loke threw out his most seductive face only to be sent flying with Erza's powerful kick.

* * *

**A/N** :-

I know that it sounds plain and simple, like a few things are missing, but honestly, i didn't know how to pull off with the dialogue, and I'm sleepy so I'm posting this chapter before I sleep (it's past bedtime here at my place) . tehee... nevertheless, read & review


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:- please review, thanks, and feel free to tell or pm me for any suggestions. And FYI, I take constructive criticism very seriously, so if you want to criticize, be professional in criticizing or else I wouldn't even bother responding to it.

_May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me..._

**Disclaimer** :- I do not own Fairy Tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

**R&R**

* * *

**21**

**Chapter 5: Begin again**

* * *

"Not these! None of them are helping me!" The blonde grunted as she scanned through the bookshelves, choosing from one book to another. The orange-haired man could be seen flirting with the bookstore cashier. The blonde snorted. "That useless assistant!"

To her right was a section labeled 'history', understanding what it symbolizes, the blonde went to the history section and scanned through the bookshelf.

XIII. Organization XIII.

The name caught her eye and so she decided to pull the book from the shelf. As she pulled the book out, she felt another hand touching hers, reaching for the book. The blonde blinked her eyes, disbelieving the figure before her whom had the familiar scent and hairstyle, not to mention the pink hair. The pink-haired man stared at her, both simultaneously calling each other's names.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu?"

The pink-haired man immediately removed his hand from hers, and stuttered. "I…I'm sorry, I don't mean to do that!"

The blonde blushes and thought "He's right in front of my eyes. Him. Natsu!"

The pink haired man timidly smiles at her, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, let's talk and catch up, I haven't seen you for a while." The both of them exited the bookshelf, while the orange-haired man continues to flirt with the cashier, without realizing her partner had left.

The smell of coffee could be scented, and the slow jazz song was playing on the radio. The once quiet café were filled with their laughter. Both the blonde and the pink-haired were talking with each other, laughing at each other's jokes and story.

"It's good to know you've been well," The pink-haired began.

"It's nice to see you too," The blonde responded.

"-But Lucy, why did you left, aren't we nakama?" Natsu questioned making the blonde uncomfortable. The blonde did not respond to his question instead she looked to the other side, avoiding eye contact.

In the bookstore, the orange-haired was flirting with the bookstore cashier.

"Say beautiful, how about reading a book with me, tomorrow night at 7," The orange-haired winked causing the cashier to blush.

"B…but sir, I have work," she stammered.

"You're so cute when you're blushing," The orange haired sweet-talked her. When he rolled his eyes towards the bookshelf where the blonde had just stood, he realized that the blonde was not there. "So baby, did you see a blonde girl there she came with me just now." The orange-haired pointed at the bookshelf.

"I saw her going towards the history section sir."

"Thank you beautiful," The orange-haired winked at her and walked towards the history section, taking his phone out.

A message had popped up, he scrolled over to the receiver, and it was the blonde. He then read through the text 'I'm out of here, if you happen to realize that I texted you while you were flirting with some girl, then congratulations, you have finally come to your senses, I'm going to head to the café with a friend of mine.' The orange-haired smirked. "She's jealous," and left the bookstore.

The orange-haired then searches for the blonde and finally he found her. He saw her through the café window glass, and walked towards the café. He immediately stopped only to see her laughing with the pink-haired. "He looks familiar,"

As he walked inside the café, he overheard the pink-haired questioning the blonde. "Shoot, Lucy cannot show that!" He thought. Instincts brought his senses back and immediately interrupted their date.

"Lucy, my baby, so this is where you have hidden, with some hooligan." The orange-haired stated as he adjusted his glasses.

The blonde jaw-dropped at his words, and face-palmed. The pink-haired arched one eyebrow and stared at Lucy whom was feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"So this is what you've done, running away with this corrupted man." The orange-haired grins at him.

"It's not like that Natsu!" the blonde shook her head

"And by the way, hi there Loke," Natsu raised one hand.

The blonde fluttered her eyelids and widened her eyes. "H…how did you know Loke?"

"We met at the beach, Gray knows him too, we talked and even surfed together," Natsu began.

The blonde glared at the orange-haired sending shivers down his spine. "And you never told me anything,"

"My personal affairs has nothing to do with you, my angel, since when did you become so nosy?" The orange-haired man teased the blonde causing her to glare at him feeling as if ten thousand knives were sent flying stabbing the man.

"How did the two of you met?" Natsu began.

"We met at…umm…the mission we went together Natsu, isn't it, Loke?" The blonde stammered. "Oh shoot, this is bad!" the blonde thought.

"Ah, yes, you sprained your ankle so I came to your rescue!" The orange-haired bluffed the blonde's story. Obviously, the man had lied.

"Well look at the time, we have to go now Loke," The blonde stood up and dragged the orange-haired out. "I guess I'll see you around Natsu,"

As they left, Natsu took out his cellphone and took their photo secretly.

Both Lucy and Loke approached the elevator, Loke presses the elevator button, the atmosphere around them was dense, it was awkward and silent. The elevator door suddenly opened and two of them walked inside. Lucy pressed the button indicating the basement floor, and the elevator door closed in front of them.

"Seriously? Sprained my ankle and you came to my rescue, can't you come up with a better story?"

"Hey don't blame me, I don't read as much books as you do so I don't imagine to bluff a story,"

"Useless perverted man." The blonde mumbled.

"I knew you came from the same guild as him, but I didn't know you two actually knew each other and are partners," Loke began. The blonde did not respond. "He seemed to care deeply for you, I bet you two are lovers," Loke rolled his tongue.

"We're NOT lovers!" The blonde fumed.

"He looks like an interesting person, tell me more about him,"

"No!"

"I bet you love him too,"

"I do not! Why would I?"

"Then tell me,"

"No!"

"Lucy, baby, you have one bodacious body," Loke complimented her.

"Fine! Stop talking about my body for exchange," The blonde finally gave in and sighed. "We're childhood friends, although he is always the annoying and idiot friend, he really cares for his friends, he always bugs me, and I hated his presence, he's always barging into my rented apartment without knocking the door and worse he likes to play dress up with my clothes."

"He sounds like a lover,"

"Oh shut up!" the blonde grunted. "Anyway, a few months ago, I got a solo mission, given to me by Erza, our squad leader, she told me to aid ERA in their mission, I felt guilty because I was always going on missions with Natsu, but this time, I had to go alone, and worse, I was not allowed to tell anyone about it."

In the café, Natsu was sitting alone, drinking his coffee, and stared at the photo. He was looking down, and felt awfully suspicious about both the blonde and the orange-haired man.

"We never met him during our mission together, none that I remember," The pink-haired then flashes back to their conversation at the beach. "He works for ERA, how does Lucy know somebody from ERA?" The pink-haired then dialed of a number and the ringer broke. "It's me, there's something I need you to check," and hanged up.

In the underground parking, the blonde was walking with the orange-haired as they search for their car. Suddenly the blonde's cell had vibrated, and a familiar caller ID showed up. She answered the phone, while Loke stared at her. After a few minutes of listening, she hanged up the phone, and unlock their car in front of her.

"Who's that?" Loke asked.

"Someone from work," The blonde responded.

"Must be your scandal," Loke rolled his tongue.

The blonde rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed while getting into the car. As the two of them were seated in the car, they had their seat belts on and Lucy stepped on the gas, onto their designated mission.

* * *

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**:- please review, thanks, and feel free to tell or pm me for any suggestions. And FYI, I take constructive criticism very seriously, so if you want to criticize, be professional in criticizing or else I wouldn't even bother responding to it.

_May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me..._

**Disclaimer** :- I do not own fairy tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

**R&R**

* * *

**21**

**Chapter 6: Truth**

* * *

The pink haired sat on a sofa, facing the large computer screen, in front of the screen was a girl with blue hair, she was word processing the documents and the pink haired observed her typing speed, it was amazing. Another person whom was standing beside the blunette had metal piercing on his nose and jaw. He doesn't seem too keen to see the pink-haired talking to the blunette.

"So, Natsu, any particular reasons you dropped in today?" She began.

"That's right, oi Levy, you and Lucy are close right?" the pink haired asked, scratching his pink hair.

"Very, we write novels together!" The blunette exclaimed feeling happy that they were close because of a book. "but why I mean it's rare for you to ask about Lu-chan with me,"

"I coincidentally met her this morning at the bookstore," The pink-haired explained.

"tch," the man interrupted.

"What the hell is your problem Gajeel?!" Natsu raged

"You're coming here to ask love advice from her?" Gajeel annoyed the pink haired.

"I wasn't even asking," Natsu claimed and took out his cell phone, showing the photo he took to the both of them. "This man is annoying, who the hell is he?" Natsu pointed to the orange-haired.

"I think I have seen him, Gajeel, didn't we see him at the beach?"

"She was with this man while we were at the beach, they look pretty close." Gajeel explained.

"We met at the beach as well, Gray introduced this annoying person to us,"

"Any highlights?" Levy asked.

"He works for ERA, for all I know," Natsu responded. Gajeel arched one eyebrow.

"ERA? Seriously?" Levy asked

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"ERA is an élite organization, I heard they have élite agents and spies working for them, but why does Lu-chan know someone from ERA?"

"Beats me." Natsu shrugged.

"Bunny girl acts suspicious, left our guild without telling us and now hanging around some ERA guy, sounds fishy to me."

"I think I'm going to hack through ERA and find out more about this Loke," the blunette volunteered. "Just a moment," the blunette was hacking through a series of numbers and codes, none of the words made sense to the pink-haired nevertheless he was happy because the two were willing to help him find out more about the orange-haired man. "I'm in!" Levy exclaimed.

A series of personal data appeared on the screen, the blunette searches for the orange-haired data and after a few minutes of scrolling through the page, the orange-haired man's personal data appeared. The blunette clicked the name and a new window opened.

The pink haired reads through the biography, not interested in the orange-haired man's activity when suddenly the word organization XIII caught his eye. "Levy, can you read through the activities he have done related to organization XIII,"

"It seems like he is involved in investigating organization XIII with a recently recruited élite hunter."

"Can you check who the élite hunter is?"

"I could try," Levy then tried her best to hack through but every time she enters, the computer keeps reading 'ACCESS DENIED'. "Looks like this is as far as I can help, but what does Lu-chan have anything to do with organization XIII?"

Natsu recalls the incident at the bookstore; she seemed interested in organization XIII. "She looked interested in organization XIII; I saw her picking the book when our hands suddenly touched." The pink-haired blushed.

"You touched her hand?" Levy asked, becoming more interested in the romance and not the matter at hand.

"Accidentally okay, I didn't know that was her, I mean, I only met her now after she left a few months ago."

"Who was the last person she called?" Gajeel suddenly asked the pink-haired questions about the blonde.

"I remembered we talked about the rent over the phone two days before she left."

"That means, you're not the last person she talked to," Gajeel explained.

"I don't get you,"

"You stupid salamander, why did you even become a hunter with that empty brain of yours?"

"Oh yeah, I don't see you do jobs, I see you stick with Levy being all lovey-dovey all the time."

"You're eating scrap metals, trash."

"Bring it on rusty!"

"ENOUGH!" Levy interrupted. "Gajeel has a point there, maybe the last person she called have clues to why she disappeared." Levy then immediately hacked through the communication phone line, and then into the blonde's old number. "Looks like the old conversation was still recorded." The blunette then plays the conversation.

* * *

'_Lucy, you have a new assignment,' the voice that sounded like a woman began._

'_I think you gave me a mission with Natsu,' the blonde responded._

'_Abort it you have a special mission only for you,'_

'_I'm listening,'_

'_You are hired by ERA as their spy for their mission, they have heard many things about your achievements and so they are interested in your work and cooperation.'_

'_ERA?'_

'_And Lucy, congratulations, you have been ranked an élite hunter, the same as your partner,'_

'_Why didn't they choose Natsu, he's better at jobs like these,'_

'_Unfortunately his attitude did not impress ERA, so he was out-voted. You were chosen based on their decision,'_

'_But I, I have to discuss this with Natsu and-'_

'_Lucy, when I say you are given this special mission, it means you are not allowed to speak a word with anyone, understood?'_

'_Yes understood,'_

'_You will meet with an agent from ERA tonight at midnight; I'll take care of the rest about Natsu.'_

* * *

The line then broke off. The pink-haired had fires in his eyes, and his blood was boiling. He then barges out of the room feeling infuriated leaving the two staring at each other.

The pink-haired marched out, stomping his feet symbolizing his anger. "Erza!" he shouted causing the others in the guild to startle. "Come out bitch, I need to talk to you!" The pink-haired screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oi, what's gotten into you, chill dude." The raven-haired coaxed him when suddenly the pink-haired shoved his fist to the raven-haired face.

"What the hell was that for flame brain?!" the raven-haired fumed feeling annoyed by his friend's action.

"I don't have time to talk with you, I need to talk to that bitch!"

"Yes Natsu, is there any particular reason for your anger to cause such disturbances?" the scarlet red-haired interrupted while holding a cup of tea

"You bitch! You let her go and you don't even tell me!" Natsu enraged over such tedious matter.

"I told you to let her go, grow up, Natsu!" The scarlet red-haired woman raised her voice in a disciplinary way. Natsu kept quiet and only stared at the demon. "Good, now that you've calmed down, I think a mission should knock you back to your senses,"

"I don't need a fucking mission to live, stop bossing around."

The scarlet-red haired arched her eyebrow listening to Natsu's rants. By the minute she looked like she nearly explodes but her wise leadership thinking prevented her to do so. Ignoring his rants, Erza continued where she left off, "I sent the mission on your cell, you, Gray and Juvia are required to be there tonight."

"I'm not going tonight! I don't need to listen to you!"

"but you will, when you know she will be there." Erza smiled as she sipped her tea.

"What? Who are you bluffing?" Natsu demanded, Erza ignoring his racket as she walked out of the scene.

"When I say she, I mean, her, Lucy." Erza whispered to Natsu as she passes by him.

x-x-x

The night had finally come as the moon shone above the tall buildings. From the above view, the lights illuminated the dark streets, and the sound of the traffic made it look like a lively and busy street. The wind was blowing gently through her blonde hair and she sneezed.

"Achoo," The blonde sneezed.

"You have such a cute voice," The orange haired complimented.

"Shut up and do what you have to do, don't screw up,"

"I'm right ahead of you, agent Heartfilia." The orange haired disappeared off to the targeted building and waiting for her next queue.

The blonde crouched over while aiming the rifle at her next target, just as she was ready to fire; the pink-haired appeared in her mind. The blonde shook her head. "I need to snap out of it, and focus." The blonde thought. She then looked through the scope and focused on her target only to be interrupted by the presence of the pink-haired beside her target. "Shit, he is real!" the blonde cursed. "I can't shoot from here, you're making things harder Natsu," dropping her rifle, she signaled to Loke and she jumped to the targeted building.

"Changing plans."

"What?"

"We're taking the target, heads on."

"Are you freaking kidding me Lucy?!"

"The hunters are there to protect the target, we can't do our job properly if they are around, I bet there's more than one hunter."

"Who did you see?"

"Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel."

"Your friend and ex-partner not to mention lover?"

"Oh shut it, be serious will you?"

"I am serious with you,"

"Drop the flirting, womanizer."

"That hurts, don't you love me baby?"

The blonde only managed to stare and let out a small sigh. "We're going inside, this time you lead, I'll cover for you, I need you to distract the hunters so that I could aim at the target."

"Very well, for you, my love, I am willing to be a decoy."

"You're doing it because you're highly paid."

"-And because I am working with a beautiful woman."

"Loke move."

"Right back at you, baby," he managed to wink before he left. The blonde then tied her eye mask around her eyes to hide her identity.

The two entered the building, as the blonde planned; Loke took the lead inside the building, and the blonde covering for him.

Inside the building, the pink haired sensed that he was observed from a distance.

"Is there anything wrong, boy?" The man asked. He looked old, and wise.

"No sir, I get the feeling that the assassinators are here, just to be safe let's get you away from the window," Natsu signaled both Gray and Juvia for a lookout and so the both of them move to their assigned look out.

"This is a dinner gathering, be sure to have fun." The man persuaded.

"I'll make sure I do so, mister prime minister!" The pink-haired grinned at the old man.

At one of the lookout site, a woman could be seen standing and on her guard. She wore a light blue dress with her hair down. Her blue hair compliments her light blue dress.

"I wish that I am with Gray-sama now," She grumbled as she imagines herself with Gray dancing on the dance floor.

Suddenly a wind passed by her and she snapped back to reality, being on her best guard. She observed her surrounding and shot the crates at her instincts.

"It must be my imagination," she stated.

Behind the crates were the two agents. "Focus you pervert, the both of us are nearly spotted!" the blonde fumed as she hits her partner's head.

"Ouch, fine, I'll distract her while you get inside," The orange haired man the stood up and approached the woman.

"Why is a fair maiden alone on such quiet night, it's dangerous out here you know," He seduced with his deep sexy tone.

"Juvia is a hunter; Juvia can take care of herself,"

"You don't have to be so defensive,"

"But Juvia is confused, why is Loke-san here,"

"Didn't I tell you before that I work for ERA, so it's common for us to be hanging around with the ministers."

"Juvia thinks Loke-san is lying,"

"Don't be, beautiful, because your dress is really beautiful and you look beautiful tonight,"

The blunette blushed heavily. The blonde behind the crates then began to sneak inside the building while her partner distracts the hunter. The blonde smirked as she successfully passed through one of her barrier.

"Look at the time now, let's head inside,"

"But Juvia is on a lookout,"

"The night air is not healthy for your skin, my water girl,"

"Juvia is in love with Gray-sama, please Loke-san, stop flirting with me,"

"He doesn't even acknowledge your love-"

"But Juvia will try harder to be acknowledged!"

Inside the building, the blonde managed to sneak through the hall, and she nearly got caught by the raven-haired man. Gray was on the lookout for the entrance to the ballroom. He was scanning through the dark hallway, and felt shivers. Beads of sweat formed under his nose and on his upper lip, sweating heavily on his face. He was immediately alerted but the strange atmosphere. The blonde tip-toed to the entrance while he was observing the surrounding environment. It was still and suspicious and so he turned his back, only to see a shadow next to the ottoman.

He approaches the ottoman, and pointed his gun. A cat then jumped from the ottoman.

"Just a cat," he sighed. "wait where did the cat came from?"

A figure passed through the door, and Gray caught his eyes on the figure's hair.

"Blonde?" he questioned himself, and finally snapped back to reality. "Shoot that must be the assassinator, I have to go to Natsu now!" he then ran inside the ballroom, and searches the crowd for the pink hair and the prime minister.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" the pink hair asked and beside him was the prime minister.

"I saw the criminal, I think it's a girl, she had blonde hair, and she went in," The raven haired explains

"I'll go after her, you stay here with the prime minister," with that the pink haired left, running towards the door which leads to the back of the ballroom.

It was dark, and footsteps could be heard. Natsu was alerted with the sound of footsteps and so he ran up in the direction of the footstep, only to find a figure with long blonde hair running in front of him. He couldn't get a clear view of the figure because she was far ahead of him. After a few laps of running and chasing, they were led towards a garden. Surrounding the garden were huge fences, and the blonde wasn't able to escape in time.

"Hey you, stop right there!" The pink-haired stopped the blonde. "Put your hands behind your head and do not resist!" the blonde did as what the pink-haired instructed. "Now turn around," the blonde turned around only to see her partner tied with a rope and the two hunters behind the pink-haired man. The blonde felt sweat coming out of her forehead skin, but the black mask immediately absorbed the sweat.

* * *

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**:-

Sorry if I took too long on the update, I was busy finishing my assignments and preparing my presentation slides. I finally had time to spare to update. I know it's not much but I hope it's worth the wait.

please review, thanks, and feel free to tell or pm me for any suggestions. And FYI, I take constructive criticism very seriously, so if you want to criticize, be professional in criticizing or else I wouldn't even bother responding to it.

May contain grammar/spelling errors but please bear with me...

Disclaimer :- I do not own fairy tail, except the plot line although i do apologize if someone had written something similar like this before...

R&R

* * *

**21**

**Chapter 7: Discovered**

* * *

The clock was ticking on her wrist watch, and the environment became cold and still. It was dark and little light from the window illuminates the dark room. Caught up in a bind, retaining two spies in a store room while being interrogated by both the raven-haired and the blunette. The pink-haired had leaned against the cold wall facing the two criminals and left the questioning to his conrads.

"These two just won't talk, I bet the cat woman has a lot of things to say." The raven-haired began.

"Juvia thinks they will talk if we force them, isn't it Gray-sama?"

"I doubt they'll speak even more if we force them,"

The pink-haired stood up straight and walked in front of the two criminals, and took off the criminal's mask. The atmosphere suddenly changes, as the blonde's face revealed.

"Lucy?!" the three stunned by the appearance of an old friend.

"What's going on here?" The raven-haired questioned the blonde.

"Juvia knows there's something suspicious of Lucy." The blonde only kept quiet and stared down at the floor.

"Loke, how did you know her?" the raven-haired began interrogating the orange-haired man.

"Does Loke-san work together with Lucy?" The blunette questions the blonde.

The orange-haired had managed to smirk. "Why do you want to know?" The pink-haired feeling annoyed, only rolled his eye, while the raven-haired and the blunette glared at him. "It's obvious, we are lovers," As his sentence ended, a huge fist landed on his pretty face. The room was then filled with the sounds of beating.

"Oi Natsu stop that, they won't talk if you force them!"

The pink-haired ignored his comrade's words and continued to punch the orange-haired repeatedly.

"ENOUGH!" the blonde interrupts the pink-haired. He puts his hands in his pockets and faced to the blonde. "Let's talk, the both of us."

The pink-haired turns to face his comrades signaling to leave them alone. The blunette and the raven-haired then drags the orange-haired out of the store-room, closing the door behind them leaving the two alone in the dark room.

Outside the dark room, the raven-haired speed dialed on his cellphone, while the blunette kept a close eye on the captured criminal. "Hello, Erza, we got them, send us a chopper back to HQ."

"Juvia, you have a beautiful blue hair, how about a date, just one dinner date with me," the orange-haired flirts with the blunette. The blunette had only blushed, fidgeting her movement causing the raven-haired to feel annoyed.

"Is that all you do?!" the raven-haired protests, hitting Loke's head.

Inside the dark room, there was an awkward silence. The pink-haired had only leaned his back against the wall, his eyes fixated at the blonde whom was in a bind. The blonde did not lifted her head, avoiding eye contact with the pink-haired man.

"Well, talk." He began.

"It's not what it looks like!" the blonde protested.

"What does it look like then?!"

The blonde shuts her eyes and let out a sigh of guilt. "Might as well explain, since you found out." The pink haired man arched one of his eyebrows and eyes fixed on the blonde. "I work for ERA, apparently I was assigned to become a double agent for both ERA and organization XIII, and if it weren't for you getting in the way, I would've succeeded my mission and gained their trust even more."

"I knew that but why?"

"Why do you ask if you knew?" the blonde looked away, a pained expression shown in her face.

The pink-haired man stood up straight and approached her, holding her shoulders with both his hands and shouted at the blonde. "You didn't tell me anything at all! That you didn't trust me enough to tell me!"

"…even if I told you, nothing will change, it'll be harder for you to let me go." The pink-haired man kept quiet and stared at her, while letting his arms off of her shoulder, "You interrupted my mission, now what are you going to do to pay me back?"

Just as the pink-haired man had opened his mouth to reply to the blonde, the door behind him opened revealing the raven-haired with a panicked expression.

"Natsu, the prime minister has been shot!"

"What?!" both of them gasped.

x-x-x

Whilst the agents were interrogated, two people were standing at the top building, one was observing his wrist watch, and another had a rifle in his hand.

"Time is over, they are late."

"Sir, it's time to leave, you did excellent as a sniper."

"This is our win."

x-x-x

"Who else is working for you?" the pink-haired demanded.

"This mission is exclusively for high ranked agents, both Loke and I were assigned for this mission."

"You're a liar, working for ERA to assassinate, that's bullshit Lucy!"

"You haven't listened to my part yet!"

"Well stay here! We'll continue this later."

"Trust me! I was not interested as a double agent, do you think it's easy for me to hide my identity and do all kinds of bad things behind my best friend's back well did you?!"

The pink haired man had only stood there helpless, his eyes shifted from the ceiling to the floor, thinking of what to answer the blonde.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
